The present invention is directed to the field of portable computing devices.
As portable computers have become more integrated in our daily lives, consumer demand has prompted an evolution towards increased flexibility. One relatively recent adaptation has been the development of alternative modes of data input, such as digitizers, to replace or augment the use of conventional alphanumeric keyboards. Digitizers have been adapted for computing devices to allow for, among other things, handwritten user input.
The advent of the digitizer interface has inspired tablet computing devices, including handheld personal digital assistants (PDAs), which are special purpose devices having limited computing power, and larger and more powerful general purpose tablet computers. PDAs and tablet computers provide the practical benefit of being compact when in use, because the display includes a digitizer (i.e., it is a touchscreen) that serves as the input device for receiving information from the user, so that the tablet has a relatively smaller footprint as compared to computers having a separate display and input device. PDAs and tablet computers typically enable the user to write, draw, and navigate using a pen-like stylus.
While PDAs and tablet computers provide the advantages discussed above, they suffer from certain disadvantages when compared to conventional notebook or laptop computers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for implementing a configurable personal computing device.
One illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to a computer comprising a body, a display mechanically coupled to the body, an alphanumeric keyboard mechanically coupled to the body, and a keyless user interface mechanically coupled to the body. The computer is configurable between a first configuration, a second configuration and a tablet configuration. In the first configuration the display and the alphanumeric keyboard both are accessible to a user and the keyless user interface is arranged in a stacked configuration with at least one of the display and the alphanumeric keyboard. In the second configuration the display and the keyless user interface both are accessible to the user and the alphanumeric keyboard is arranged in a stacked configuration with at least one of the display and the keyless user interface. In the tablet configuration the display is accessible to the user and the display, the keyboard and the keyless user interface are arranged in a stacked configuration.
Another illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to a method of operating a computer including a display, an alphanumeric keyboard and a keyless user interface. The is method comprises acts of: (A) arranging the computer in a first open configuration with the display and the alphanumeric keyboard accessible to a user and the keyless user interface arranged in a stacked configuration with at least one of the display and the keyboard; (B) entering information into the computer via the keyboard with the computer in the first open configuration; (C) arranging the computer in a second open configuration in which the display and the keyless user interface both are accessible to the user and the alphanumeric keyboard is arranged in a stacked configuration with at least one of the display and the keyless user interface; (D) entering information into the computer via the keyless user interface with the computer in the second open configuration; (E) arranging the computer in a tablet configuration in which the display is accessible to the user and wherein the display, the keyboard and the keyless user interface are arranged in a stacked configuration; and (F) entering information into the computer via the display with the computer in the tablet configuration.
A further illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to a method of reconfiguring a computer from a first configuration to a second configuration. The computer includes a body, a processor disposed in the body, a display mechanically coupled to the body, and a module that includes an alphanumeric keyboard and a keyless user interface disposed on opposite sides thereof. The first configuration is one in which the display and the alphanumeric keyboard are accessible to a user. The second configuration is one in which the display and the keyless user interface are accessible to the user. The method comprises acts of: (A) electrically disconnecting the keyboard from the processor; (B) reconfiguring the module so that the keyless user interface is accessible to the user; and (C) creating an electrical connection between the keyless user interface and the processor.
Another illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to a computer, comprising a body including a processor; a display mechanically coupled to the body; a module that is mountable to the body and includes an alphanumeric keyboard and a keyless user interface disposed on opposite sides thereof; and at least one electrical connector to electrically couple the keyboard and the keyless user interface to the processor, wherein the at least one electrical connector includes a cable-less interface between the module and the body.
A further illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to a computer, comprising: a body including a processor; a display mechanically coupled to the body; and a module that is slidably mountable to the body and includes an alphanumeric keyboard and a keyless user interface disposed on opposite sides thereof. The body includes a slot to slidably receive the module in a first configuration wherein the keyboard is accessible to the user and the keyless user interface is inaccessible and in a second configuration wherein the keyless user interface is accessible to the user and the keyboard is inaccessible, the slot having first and second ends. The second end is open so that the module can be slid partially out of the slot so that a portion of the module can extend beyond the second end when moving between the first and second configurations.
Another illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to an adapter for use with a notebook computer. The adapter comprises a body including a mechanical interface for mechanically mounting the body to the notebook computer; and a keyless user interface that is movably mounted to the body so that the keyless user interface can be arranged in at least two configurations relative to the notebook computer.
Yet another illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to a method of operating a notebook computer including a display and a keyboard. The method comprises acts of: (A) providing an adapter having a keyless user interface movably mounted thereto; (B) mechanically coupling the adapter to the notebook computer; (C) arranging the adapter and the notebook computer in a first configuration with the keyless user interface overlying the keyboard of the notebook computer so that the keyless user interface and the display are accessible; (D) entering information into the notebook computer via the keyless user interface with the adapter and the notebook computer in the first configuration; (E) arranging the adapter and the notebook computer in a second configuration with the keyless user interface underlying the notebook computer so that the keyboard and the display are accessible; and (F) entering information into the notebook computer via the keyboard with the adapter and the notebook computer in the second configuration.